99 Problems
by ElementalAngel1996
Summary: Brooklyn Nine Nine one shots.
1. The Fake Arrest

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Brooklyn Nine-Nine  
_

**Chapter One  
1) The Fake Arrest**

* * *

_Captain Holt arrests an under cover cop._

* * *

"You are under arrest!" Captain Holt snarled, cuffing the man right in front of him and dragging the man in front of him and into the back of his car. Three other men were shoved into other cars and they were all driven to the Nine Nine.

Holt pulled the man from his car and pulled his hood up before dragging the man into the building.

"Hey Captain, did you catch them?" asked Gina as soon as Holt walked in. The man glanced at her before the Captain forced him to lower his head and pushed him into one of the rooms. He left the room, locked the door and made his way back to Gina.

"Get the group together and have them meet at the questioning rooms" he ordered her. She slowly nodded and went to get the others.

Soon enough Amy, Charles,Gina, Rosa and Terry stood outside with Holt.

"You have five minutes, be quick" and he unlocked the room and left. Slowly, the group made their way into the room to see a pissed off Jake Peralto, handcuffed to the table.

"You can't hold me here! I have rights!" he yelled, furious, and Terry closed the door. "Hey guys, long time no see."

He leaned back and relaxed, as though being handcuffed to a table was an everyday thing.

"Jakey" yelled Charles as he ran at Jake only to remember that he was handcuffed to the table.

"Hey Boyle. I really miss you guys" he avoided looking at Amy. For five minutes, they caught up with each other, laughed at mistakes they had made and cheered at arrests that they had made.

Five minutes later, Holt came in and grabbed Jake, handcuffed both hands together and dragged him from the room.

"I'm sorry for what I'm what about to do" said Jake before he began to struggle.

"Let me go, you worthlesss coward!" Jake yelled as he was pulled from the room and into a cell. Everyone who doesn't know that Jake was undercover stared at them in shock.

Jake spat at Holt before the bars closed on the cell.

"You should never have let me go" he glared at the captain before sitting on a bench and beginning to tap his foot, "I was the best thing that ever happened to this place."

Everyone went back to work but they kept glancing back at Jake. Three more men were put into the same cell as Jake. Their names were Brad, Josh and Steven.

"Hey, Peralta, you talk?" Brad asked.

"Nope, kept my big mouth shut" replied Jake as he and the Brad slapped hands. The three men sat down beside Jake and glared out at the officers.

"Hey isn't this where you worked Jakey?" asked Steven, looking around.

"Sadly, yes, worst years of my life ever." Nearly every heart broke when they heard this. Steven laughed.

"Bet your glad you left" snorted Brad.

"Never left, got fired, for being ,myself!"

"Best thing that ever happened to you I'd say" said Josh and laughter ran out from the cell.

Holt knew that Jake was in character but it still hurt a little to hear him say that - not that he'll let the other's see.

"Captain Holt, Jake and the other's bail has been paid" said a junior officer, who was close to Jake and was hurt to hear what Jake was saying.

"Let them go" the captain ordered and his order was obeyed.

Jake and the three others made their way out and was created by another man, who whacked all their ears and led them all out.

Gina peeked out of the window in time to see Jake get into a car and be driven off.

"Everyone, team meeting right now!" yelled Captain Holt. Everyone gathered around him and he stood up strong.

"Jake Peralta..."


	2. Jake's Secret

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Brooklyn Nine Nine_

**Jake's Secret**

Jake was sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind. Nobody was doing anything bad today. Jake looked around the station to see that everyone was doing their own thing, also bored out of their minds.

Jake reached into his bag and pulled out a black book. Yes, he was that bored. He just hoped that nobody would look in his direction anytime soon.

Jake reached for a pencil,opened the book and began.

An hour later, the captain left his office.

"There's been a call, a robbery and hostage situation" he gave them the details and everyone rushed for the door. In all the commotion, Jake accidentally knocked the book from his desk and it was kicked all over the room until it came to a rest at Holts feet. He picked it up, and went back into his office.

He opened the book and saw a sketch of Amy. The detail was uncanny. Flicking through the pictures, he saw a lot of pictures of Amy and many of the other officers in his station. Other than Jake.

Did the sketch book belong to Jake? Holt closed the book and saw writing in the top left corner.

"To Jake, please don't give up your gift, Gina"

So the book did belong to Jake and Gina knew about it. He must've been about to stop and Gina told him to not. Holt knew that Gina and Jake grew up together and they know things about each other that no one else did.

Holt left his office and placed the book onto Gina's desk. She could return it to Jake.

* * *

Gina returned to her desk after her lunch break to find the book on her desk. She remembers giving it to Jake when he graduated high school. He had plans to immediatly join the police force and Gina didn't want him to stop drawing. She knew that it was something he did to calm down when he was angry, she knew that he did in fact love drawing but believed that it would make it seem less cool.

"What you got there?" asked Boyle and he grabbed the book from her hand without looking at the cover and began to flick through it.

"Wow, Gina, these are really good. Why haven't you shown us these before?" asked Boyle.

"Because I didn't draw them you idiot, now give it back" said Gina, reaching to snatch the book back but Boyle moved away from her.

He closed the book and noticed the writing in the corner.

"Wait, this is Jake's!" he shouted and everyone, who was back from the scene with one injury and one in custody and currently waiting in the interrogation room.

"What's Jake's?" asked Jake until he saw what Boyle was holding, ran up to him and took it back.

"Did you look through this?" asked Boyle, holding the book close to his chest.

"Yes. And Jake, I have got to say that you are very talented. Why didn't you tell us?" Boyle asked with a big smile on his face.

"I didn't want anyone to know" said Jake.

"Know what?" asked Amy, coming to stand beside Jake, "hey, what's that in your hand?"

"Nothing" lied Jake but Boyle snatched the book back, opened it to the first page and passed it to Amy.

"Oh my, Jake this is amazing. Can I get a copy of it?" Amy said as she began flicking through the book.

"You want a copy of it?" asked Jake, shock in his voice.

"Yes, and I'm sure everyone else would agree. These are beautiful" said Amy, coming to rest on one of her and Gina having an argument. Everything was down to the last detail.

"They would?" said Jake, frozen in shock.

"Yes" said Amy and she took the book and went to photocopy the drawings. Boyle smiled, patted Jake's shoulder.

Gina smiled at Jake and grabbed his face in both of her hands.

"Told you, it was a gift and now everyone is going to have a copy of your work at their desk. Their opinion of you hasn't changed" and Jake smiled at her.


End file.
